BLOODY DAYS
by tamacchi
Summary: [Multichap]Dunia terkena sebuah wabah, dimana orang-orang yang terjangkit berubah menjadi tak memiliki pikiran dan bertingkah ganas seperti binatang, bahkan mutasi-mutasi tak wajar terjadi pada bagian tubuh mereka. Pemerintah menyebut mereka, Eater. Naruto sebagai salah satu orang yang selamat, kini mencoba untuk bertahan dan memusnahkan para Eater karena dendam masa lalunya.
1. Chapter 1

BLOODY DAYS

 _Characters by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story by Tamacchi_

 _Rated M  
_

* * *

Naruto berdiri di balik jendela kosong milik gedung terbengkalai itu dengan rokok yang terapit erat di sela jemari tangan kirinya. Sambil sesekali diputar, ia lalu menghisapnya dengan dalam dan membuat bara apinya bersinar lebih terang. Mata sayunya memandang asap rokok yang membumbung tinggi dan perlahan-lahan menghilang diantara langit Konoha yang penuh bintang.

Gedung-gedung terbengkalai lain terhampar luas di hadapan Naruto. Sisa-sisa kekacauan yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu. Ketika sebuah virus mulai menyebar dan membuat orang-orang berubah menjadi tak memiliki pikiran dan bertingkah ganas seperti binatang, bahkan mutasi-mutasi tak wajar pada bagian tubuh mereka. Para warga yang terjangkit pun mulai memakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pemerintah menyebut mereka Eater.

Kejadian itu hampir terjadi di seluruh negeri dan membawa kerusakan baik barang atau nyawa yang tak sedikit. Selama beberapa minggu, media-media menyiarkan berita ini tak henti-henti sampai akhirnya, wabah ini melumpuhkan semua aktifitas dan memaksa manusia untuk mengungsi.

Media memberitakan jika wabah ini menyebar lewat gigitan dan atau lewat cairan yang keluar dari para Eater tersebut yang kemudian tertelan. Serta media pun menyebutkan, satu-satunya cara untuk melumpuhkan mereka adalah dengan menghancurkan kepalanya.

Saat ini manusia telah berkurang cukup banyak. Dan populasi para Eater pun telah meningkat pesat. Tak ada lagi olahraga di pagi hari. Tak ada lagi piknik di taman ketika sore. Tak akan ada lagi pesta-pora yang terjadi setiap malam. Tak akan ada lagi perayaan meriah ketika malam tahun baru menjelang. Yang ada kini, hanyalah ketakutan-ketakutan yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang.

Suasana semakin mencekam ketika malam datang. Keheningan membuat suara-suara gaduh para Eater terdengar begitu jelas di puncak malam. Mereka berkeliaran dimana-mana, di jalan-jalan raya, di gang-gang sempit, bahkan banyak fasilitas-fasilitas publik yang sudah diambil alih oleh mereka.

Pemerintah Jepang mengira bahwa wabah ini hanya terjadi di Jepang saja, namun ternyata, wabah ini telah menginfeksi hampir semua negara-negara yang ada di dunia. Kini dunia sedang berada dalam krisis. Setiap negara berusaha mati-matian untuk menyelidiki virus penyebab Eater ini, sambil terus berupaya menanggulangi para Eater-Eater yang berkeliaran dan membunuh manusia.

Para warga yang selamat atau disebut survivor, telah mempersenjatai diri mereka dengan berbagai senjata. Ada yang memakai senjata sederhana seperti besi panjang, golok, katana, bahkan ada beberapa yang terlihat menggunakan senjata api.

Namun Naruto, ia hanya mempersenjatai diri dengan pemukul baseball yang kini tersandar di sampingnya. Sebuah pemukul baseball yang terbuat dari kayu dan dipenuhi paku-paku yang menancap tak beraturan hampir di setiap bagiannya. Bercak hitam darah masih tertinggal di beberapa paku bengkok di pemukul itu.

Sambil menghembus asap rokoknya dengan kasar, Naruto memandang bulan yang sedang penuh-penuhnya dengan fokus. Matanya memang tertuju pada bulan, namun pikirannya, entah.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" suara seorang pria memecah keheningan. Naruto menoleh sejenak ke arah pria itu sebelum akhirnya memandang langit lagi. Ia menggoyangkan kaki kanan dengan sedikit kasar. Membuat celana jeans biru lusuhnya yang sobek di bagian lutut, bersih dari abu rokok.

Sambil melempar pelan bungkus rokok berwarna putih dengan corak merah di atasnya, Naruto berkata dengan pelan dan sedikit serak, "Bukan urusanmu, Nara."

Orang bermarga Nara itu menangkis lemparan Naruto dengan pelan. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan diam di sampingnya. Ia lalu tersenyum sejenak kemudian berkata, "Kau masih punya rokok?"

Sambil menyalakan rokoknya, Naruto kemudian menjawab pelan, "Maaf, ini yang terakhir."

"Oh, begitukah, tak apa." Ia menjawab santai. "Bulannya begitu indah bukan?"

"Tak jelek," jawab Naruto. Singkat dan padat. Orang bernama Nara Shikamaru itu tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia akhirnya mengetahui sedikit sifat Naruto yang tak banyak bicara, semenjak bertemu pertama kali di gedung ini beberapa hari yang lalu.

Nara Shikamaru sama-sama seorang survivor. Ia adalah salah satu dari salary-man yang bekerja di sekitar wilayah ini. Ia pertama melihat wabah ini saat berada di stasiun kereta.

Mulanya, ia melihat seorang pria yang berjalan terpincang-pincang di luar pintu stasiun. Saat itu, seorang security datang menghampiri sang pria dan mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Namun alangkah terkejutnya, saat tiba-tiba pria itu menggigit leher sang security dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur.

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu lalu menolong sang security. Ia dibawa ke kantor perusahaan kereta untuk diberi pertolongan pertama, sementara security yang lain mencoba menghentikan pria yang menggigit itu.

Saat pria penggigit itu akan dilumpuhkan, tiba-tiba saja ia bertindak lebih ganas. Ia mengamuk dan membanting barang-barang yang tak jauh darinya. Urat-urat merah terlihat di bola matanya serta jika diperhatikan, kulitnya pun agak kusam dan kering.

Tak berapa lama, segerombolan orang yang ternyata sama seperti pria penggigit itu, atau para Eater, datang menyerbu stasiun dan menyebabkan banyak orang yang terbunuh. Shikamaru yang sebelumnya melihat kejanggalan dari si penggigit, sudah terlebih dahulu pergi dan menyelamatkan diri. Itulah kali pertama ia melihat Eater.

Dan kini, entah berapa Eater yang sudah dilumpuhkannya. Senjata yang sering dipakainya, adalah sebuah kapak besar yang sering dipakai pemadam kebakaran. Ia menemukan kapak itu di gedung tempatnya bekerja, ia mengambilnya ketika para pegawai panik karena serangan Eater beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket, ia lalu melirik ke arah Naruto. "Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita selanjutnya?"

Sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya, Naruto lalu menjawab, "Jika tidak selamat, ya tentu saja mati."

Shikamaru menutup mata sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu berkata pelan, "Benar. Sesederhana itu. Lalu, ketika selamat, dan wabah ini telah berhenti, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hal pertama yang akan aku lakukan adalah, " Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia memejamkan matanya lalu berkata, "Menikmati sore hari yang tenang dengan secangkir kopi dan rokok."

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan. Matanya menerawang jauh. "Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan."

Tiba-tiba gedung tempat mereka berada terguncang dan membuat keduanya terkejut. Dengan cepat mereka langsung masuk ke dalam. Mereka berlari melewati lorong-lorong gelap yang minim cahaya dan sempat beberapa kali tersandung oleh barang-barang yang berserakan.

Setelah beberapa lorong, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat para survivor yang lain berada.

"Anko, apa yang terjadi?" seru Shikamaru. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Para Eater mendobrak masuk di lantai 1." Wanita bernama Anko itu terlihat tak kalah panik dari Shikamaru.

"Mereka tahu lokasi kita dari mana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku pun tak tahu," jawab Anko. "Mungkin mereka bisa mencium bau kita."

Selagi Shikamaru dan Anko saling bicara, Naruto bergegas turun dari lantai tiga dan meninggalkan mereka berdua..

"Uzumaki-san, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Shikamaru. Namun Naruto terus saja melaju menuruni tangga dan tak menghiraukan panggilannya. Dengan pemukul baseball berpaku miliknya, ia terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah terlebih dahulu ke bawah. Sebagian menghadapi para Eater, sebagian lagi mengusahakan jalan keluar."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyusul mereka," singkat Shikamaru. Ia lalu berlari menuruni tangga sambil membawa kapak yang tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

XX

" _Let's dance, baby_!" teriak Naruto. Ia berlari dari arah tangga sambil mengayunkan pemukulnya dan mengenai salah satu Eater. Kepala Eater itu hancur berantakan dan langsung tersungkur ke lantai.

Para survivor yang lain sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Naruto yang berlari sambil berteriak. Melihat gaya bertarungnya yang membabi-buta dan seringkali membuatnya hampir tewas.

Dengan menyeret pemukulnya, ia lalu berlari ke arah Eater salary-man yang sedang mencoba menggigit salah satu rekannya yang terduduk di lantai.

"Ciumlah mahluk menjijikan itu, Ana!"

Dengan pukulan keras dari kedua tangannya yang memegang pemukul –yang ia panggil Ana, Naruto berhasil merobohkan Eater itu dan membuat kepalanya berlubang. Darah menetes dari pemukulnya dan membuat lantai becek oleh darah.

Tapi tak berapa lama, Eater itu berhasil bangkit. Rupanya pukulan Naruto tadi tak terlalu merusak otaknya.

Eater itu lalu berlari dan hendak menggigit kedua orang yang sedang berbicara itu. Dengan kepala berlubang dan mulut yang penuh darah, ia berlari dengan cukup cepat.

"Uzumaki-san, kita harus bergegas pergi dari gedung ini!" seru rekan Naruto. Ia bangkit dan menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto yang masih berdiri lalu bergegas lari mengikuti tarikan tangan rekannya. Para survivor lain terlihat berlarian dan meninggalkan lantai 1 gedung itu untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Naruto dan rekannya lalu berlari melalui lorong-lorong yang minim cahaya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebuah dispenser jatuh dengan keras setelah tertendang oleh Naruto. Air menggenangi lantai dan membasahi barang-barang yang ada. Naruto hanya menoleh sejenak saat ia menendang dispenser itu.

Para Eater rupanya tak kalah cepat dan kini telah berada di belakang Naruto. Mereka berjumlah lebih dari empat. Salah satu diantaranya berlari dengan mata yang tertusuk oleh pisau yang menancap dengan dalam. Satu diantara mereka pun ada yang bermutasi. Eater mutasi itu memliki dua kepala dan berlari dengan cukup cepat.

Naruto hanya terbelalak ketika empat Eater itu berlari di belakangnya. Tak ia kira, bahwa Eater yang sebelumnya hanya bisa berjalan dengan cukup lambat, kini bisa berlari. Sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang, ia lalu sengaja menyenggol barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya untuk memperlambat para Eater.

Salah satu Eater tersungkur ketika kakinya tersandung oleh alat pemadam api yang tadi dijatuhkan Naruto. Ia tersungkur dan membuat satu Eater lainnya ikut terjatuh. Setelah beberapa belokan, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati masih ada dua Eater mengikutinya. Mereka adalah Eater dengan pisau di matanya dan si Eater mutasi.

"Uzumaki-san, sebelah sini!" suara seorang pria terdengar di ujung ruangan. Naruto lalu memfokuskan pandangannya dan mendapati Shikamaru berdiri di pintu sebuah ruangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto lalu menambah kecepatannya.

"Cepat! Cepat!" Shikamaru berteriak. Kedua Eater itu semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Hanya beberapa meter lagi, maka Naruto dan rekannya akan menjadi makan malam.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, Eater dua kepala itu terlihat begitu ganas, matanya merah dengan gigi-gigi yang siap mencabik dan melumat dagingnya. Kukunya pun terlihat seperti terbuat dari baja dan bisa merobek daging mereka seperti merobek kertas.

Kucuran keringat mengalir bebas di pelipis Naruto. Nafasnya memburu dan membuat paru-parunya bekerja dengan begitu keras.

Sebuah tarikan di jaket jeansnya membuat Naruto hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Tarikan yang cukup kuat dari Eater dua kepala itu.

Naruto berlari dengan masih mempertahankan keseimbangannya dan mencoba untuk melepaskan tarikan itu. Namun ia masih tak berhasil, malahan Eater itu mendekat dan semakin dekat lagi. Naruto bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Seolah-olah piston yang dipaksa untuk bekerja keras.

"Cepat masuk!" Shikamaru menarik Naruto dan menebas tangan Eater yang menempel pada jaket Naruto. Naruto dan rekannya langsung tersungkur ke lantai. Shikamaru dengan cepat menutup dan mengunci pintu. Suara hentakan keras terdengar dari luar pintu. Suara hentakan itu terdengar lagi dan lagi, keras dan semakin keras.

Shikamaru datang menghampiri kedua orang itu dan memeriksa keadaan mereka. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab rekan Naruto. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah para survivor yang lain. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Uzumaki-san, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," singkat Naruto. Ia lalu duduk dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu ke belakang. Nafasnya tinggal satu-satu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Shikamaru lalu menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. "Ayo bergabung dengan yang lain."

Baru beberapa saat mereka lega, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dengan keras. Para Eater yang berjumlah banyak datang dan menyerbu ruangan, tak hanya dari pintu, tapi ternyata para Eater pun bermunculan dari langit-langit ruangan. Kepanikan terjadi diantara orang-orang. Mereka berteriak dan mencoba untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Setelah mengalahkan beberapa Eater. Naruto, Shikamaru dan orang-orang yang lain berlari ke ujung ruangan. Mereka terdesak oleh Eater-Eater yang datang semakin banyak dan mengepung mereka. Si kepala dua pun terlihat diantara kerumunan Eater. Ia bergerak dengan cepat diantara Eater yang lain. Dan kini ia telah berada di depan kerumunan para manusia.

Dengan mulut terbuka, si Eater kepala dua berlari dan mencoba menyerang. Naruto, Shikamaru dan orang-orang yang lainnya hanya terdiam, tak mampu untuk bergerak, apalagi diantara para Eater yang jumlahnya tak terhitung.

"Ambil barang yang bisa dijadikan perisai!" teriak seorang warga. Mendengar teriakkan ini, Naruto dan yang lainnya seolah tersadar bahwa mereka masih mempunyai harapan. Warga yang berada di belakang mulai menyerahkan barang-barang yang bisa dijadikan perisai pada orang-orang di barisan depan.

Setelah memukul si Eater dua kepala yang tadi datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menjatuhkannya, Naruto lalu ikut membuat barikade.

Meja, kursi, lemari kecil, apapun yang bisa menghalangi para Eater. Hantaman-hantaman keras, terdengar saat para Eater mencoba mendobrak barikade yang dibuat. Sambil mencoba memperkuat barikade dengan kursi besi yang sedang di pegangnya, Naruto terus mencari kesempatan agar bisa lolos dari pengepungan ini.

Suara isak-tangis mulai terdengar diantara para warga. Mereka sadar, bahwa harapan hidup mereka kecil. Tak mungkin mereka bisa selamat dari kepungan Eater yang berjumlah lebih dari dua puluh.

Shikamaru menusuk-nusuk para Eater dari celah-celah barikade dengan tongkat kayu. "Uzumaki-san, kau masih disana?!" teriak Shikamaru. Ia menusuk salah satu Eater tepat di matanya dan membuat Eater itu mundur beberapa langkah. Sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir bebas di pelipisnya, Shikamaru lalu menginjak sekuat tenaga tangan Eater yang muncul di dekat kakinya.

"Ya, aku disini!" teriak Naruto dari ujung sebelah kanan. Ia tak kalah sibuk. Sambil menahan barikade dengan punggungnya, sesekali ia memukul Eater-Eater yang bermunculan di sela-sela barikade dengan pemukul yang tergenggam erat di tangan.

"Kita sudah kehabisan barang untuk menahan," teriak seorang pria paruh baya dari arah belakang.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dengan cukup keras ketika melihat seorang ibu yang merangkul erat anaknya. Ibu dan anak itu sudah pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya.

Naruto memperhatikan barikade yang mereka buat. Barikade itu terlihat cukup kokoh meskipun hanya terdiri dari barang seadanya, serta delapan orang dewasa termasuk ia dan Shikamaru yang menahan. Ia yakin bahwa barikade ini akan aman. Tapi pertanyaannya, sampai kapan?

Otaknya berputar keras, ia menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Masih belum ada rencana juga yang hinggap di kepalanya. Dalam kondisi Naruto yang berpikir keras, tiba-tiba Eater dua kepala mencoba merengsek masuk ke dalam.

Barikade itu bergetar hebat. Tenaga dari si dua kepala itu begitu kuat. Detik ke detik terasa begitu lama dan menguras tenaga.

Sebuah hentakan keras terjadi dan seorang laki-laki yang berada di tengah menjerit. Dadanya tertembus oleh tangan Eater dua kepala itu dengan posisi yang masih berdiri. Darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela lukanya.

Pandangan semua orang tertuju pada laki-laki itu, tapi tak ada yang bersuara atau pun bergerak. Mereka masih takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Dengan sebuah adegan keji yang berlangsung begitu cepat.

Pria itu mengerang denga keras sebelum akhirnya jatuh dengan dada yang berlubang. Semua orang seketika tersadar. Seorang ibu dan anak yang tadi berpelukan, menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Shikamaru berlari ke arah belakang dan mencoba mencari-cari alat yang bisa digunakan. Dengan nafas yang tinggal satu-satu, Shikamaru terus membuka tumpukan-tumpukan barang yang ada disana.

Ketika ia sedang asyik mencari barang. Tiba-tiba pria yang tadi mati tertusuk bergerak perlahan-lahan. Matanya melotot dengan urat-urat berwarna merah di dalamnya.

Jeritan-jeritan histeris terdengar lebih keras dari arah perempuan-perempuan yang ada disana.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya berlari dan menahan pria yang berubah menjadi Eater itu. Ia balikan pria itu dengan posisi badan ke lantai dan mencoba menahannya dengan tubuhnya Eater itu meronta-ronta dengan keras. Pia paruh baya itu terlihat kepayahan dan mulai kehilangan tenaga.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya mampu terdiam dan melihat dengan ngeri.

Pria Eater itu meronta lagi dengan kekuatan yang lebih kuat. Pria paruh baya itu memegang tangan si Eater lebih kuat lagi. Adu kekuatan terjadi selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya pria Eater itu membalik dan menggigit si pria paruh baya di lehernya.

Pria paruh baya itu menjerit kesakitan sambil mencoba melepaskan gigitan dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka berguling-guling dan membuat orang-orang berlarian.

Gempuran gerombolan Eater pun tak kalah sengit. Barikade itu dihantam terus menerus oleh para Eater dan mulai terlihat akan runtuh dan menimpa orang-orang setiap saat.

Naruto menelan ludah ketika melihat pergumulan si Eater dan si pria paruh baya. Ia tahu bahwa, siapapun yang menang, hasilnya tidak akan baik. Jika si Eater yang menang, tentu saja orang-orang disini akan dibunuh dalam waktu singkat. Tapi, jika si pria paruh baya yang menang, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dia akan berubah dan membunuh mereka semua.

Berbagai macam fantasi berlarian di dalam kepalanya saat ini. Dan tak ada satu pun dari fantasi itu yang berakhir baik.

Mata Shikamaru berbinar saat menemukan sebuah tabung gas yang cukup besar diantara tumpukan-tumpukan barang bekas itu. Ia lalu menyeret tabung itu ke tengah. Suara gesekan logam dan lantai terasa mengiris-ngiris telinga yang mendengarnya.

"Uzumaki-san, bisa bantu aku!" teriak Shikamaru. Tanpa menunggu, Naruto lalu berlari mendekati shikamaru melewati pergumulan yang masih terjadi.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku melemparkan tabung ini ke arah kerumunan Eater itu?" tanya Shikamaru denga sorot mata tajam.

Naruto menatap tajam. "Barbeque bukan hal yang buruk."

Ketika Naruto dan Shikamaru berbicara, ternyata perkelahian antara dua orang itu telah selesai, si pria paruh baya akhirnya menang setelah menghancurkan kepala Eater itu dengan palu. Tapi itu bukanlah akhir, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai akhirnya pria itu berubah dan siklus itu terjadi lagi.

"Ikat aku! Ikat aku!" teriak pria paruh baya itu. Ia berjalan sempoyongan sambil memegang kepalanya. Matanya terlihat aneh, seketika berubah seperti Eater namun seketika pula seperti orang normal.

"Cepat ikat aku! Tidak, bunuh aku!" teriak pria paruh baya itu lagi.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dan Shikamaru mengepal tangannya dengan keras saat menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

"Uzumaki-san, tunggu aba-abaku." Instruksi Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju. Dan tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru lalu memukul ujung tabung gas itu dengan palu. Aroma gas menguar di udara.

"Uzumaki-san, sekarang!" komando Shikamaru. Mereka berdua lalu melempar tabung itu ke sudut ruangan. Ketika melihat tabung itu mendarat dengan mulus, Shikamaru lalu mengeluarkan korek api dari dalam sakunya.

"Hei, kalian semua, cepat berlindung!" perintah Shikamaru. Ia lalu menyalakannya dan membuangnya ke arah kerumunan Eater itu. Api menyambar dan ledakkan besar pun terjadi.

Naruto, Shikamaru dan orang-orang di balik barikade itu terhempas dengan sangat kuat ke arah dinding di belakangnya bersama barikade yang berhamburan.

Para Eater terbakar dan mengeluarkan aroma hangus. Tak ada satu pun yang berdiri. Ruangan itu benar-benar hancur berantakan.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Gimana chapter satu ini? kurang? jelek? review atau PM aja ya...

See you next chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

BLOODY DAYS

 _Characters by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story by Tamacchi_

 _Rated M  
_

* * *

Dengan posisi terbaring sambil menyamping, Naruto mencoba membuka matanya. Ia harus mencoba beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhasil membuka mata dengan sempurna. Dengan tubuh yang sakit karena terkena hempasan ledakan, Naruto mencoba duduk dan memperhatikan keadaan.

Hancur berantakan. Itulah kata-kata yang pertama terlintas di kepalanya. Banyak potongan-potongan tubuh yang berserakan, kebanyakan potongan-potongan tubuh dari Eater yang terkena dampak langsung dari ledakan. Potongan tangan yang berserakan di lantai, potongan kaki yang sebagian menempel di perabotan, kepala yang bertebaran, isi perut yang berhamburan, semua bercampur menjadi satu dan menimbulkan pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Naruto hampir muntah setelah menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan itu untuk beberapa saat.

Dengan tenaga seadanya dan sesekali menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan untuk menahan muntah, ia lalu berdiri dan mendekati para survivor yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia periksa mereka satu persatu dengan seksama. Untunglah tak ada yang mati. Mereka semua hanya pingsan karena dampak ledakan yang keras.

Pengecualian untuk pria paruh baya yang tadi hampir menjadi Eater, ia rupanya tergeletak dibawah sebuah lemari dengan setengah badan yang terhimpit dan kepala yang tertancap di kaki meja. Memang, saat Naruto melempar tabung gas, si pria itu berlari ke pinggiran barikade. Ia seperti berharap bahwa ledakan akan bisa mencapainya dan membunuhnya, tapi ternyata, kematian memang datang. Namun dengan cara lain.

Sambil terduduk menyender ke dinding di pojok ruangan, Naruto kemudian menyalakan rokok Karlboro kesukaannya. Sebuah rokok khas Amerika dengan bungkus berwarna merah dan putih. Rokok yang identik dengan koboi dan maskulinitas, atau kiranya, hanya pencitraan yang dilakukan oleh bagian marketing untuk membuat kesan seperti itu.

Dan rupanya, taktik itu cukup berhasil lalu membuat banyak orang untuk membeli produknya. Tapi, hal itu sedikit berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia mengenal rokok itu bukan karena terpesona karena koboinya yang begitu gagah –yang akhirnya mati karena kanker paru-paru, ataupun karena slogan-slogannya yang memprovokasi. Bukan. Ia mengenal rokok itu setelah sebelumnya benar-benar merasakan kekecewaan.

Lewat asap rokok yang menghembus pelan, ia susuri lagi masa lalunya.

Menurutnya, itu adalah hari sabtu paling kelabu yang pernah ia rasa. Kehidupan kelas dua smp-nya pun baru berjalan beberapa bulan saja. Di ambang pintu dapur, ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pintu depan rumahnya. Disana berdiri dua orang yang sedang berbincang dengan cukup intens, namun dengan volume yang rendah. Mereka berdua adalah kedua orang tuanya.

Ia melihat ibunya membawa koper besar dan berbicara dengan lirih pada ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya memasang wajah datar dan menanggapi seperlunya. Ayahnya terkesan enggan untuk bercakap-cakap. Sinar redup terlihat di mata ibunya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu, bahwa ibunya takkan ada untuk dirinya seperti sedia kala. Ibu dan ayahnya menyetujui satu hal. Sebuah perceraian.

Naruto bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin ibunya pergi. Tapi ia merasa, saat ibunya ada pun, ia merasa tak memilikinya. Segala rutinitas sebagai seorang wanita karir menenggelamkan sosok ibunya kedalam dimensi yang begitu jauh berbeda dengannya. Benar-benar _workaholic_.

Namun, ketika ia melihat ibunya di ambang pintu. Hati kecilnya pun berteriak. Menolak dengan begitu keras kepergian sosok ibu itu dari hidupnya. Meskipun sosok ibunya hanya ada sampai ia berusia lima tahun, dan selanjutnya ia tinggal bersama neneknya. Namun tetap saja, kenangan masa kecil itu takkan bisa hilang dari memorinya.

Hangatnya dekap ibu. Lagu pengantar tidur yang selalu terdengar. Tawa manisnya saat Naruto melakukan kekonyolan. Semua itu terekam jelas di benaknya. Dan kini, ibunya akan pergi. Sudah tentu hidupnya takkan sama lagi.

Dan juga, satu hal yang ibunya tak pernah tahu. Yaitu alasan sebenarnya mengapa perceraian itu bisa terjadi. Yang ibunya tahu selama ini adalah, bahwa ia dan ayahnya bercerai karena kurangnya waktu untuk keluarga karena terlalu sibuk bekerja.

Tapi, alasan sebenarnya, adalah karena ayahnya yang mempunyai perempuan lain selain ibunya. Awalnya ia tak tahu jika wanita itu adalah kekasih ayahnya, ia menganggap bahwa wanita itu adalah sekretaris ayahnya. Karena setahunya, ayahnya adalah orang yang cukup penting di perusahaan, sehingga wajarlah jika mempunyai sekretaris.

Tapi rupanya ia salah, kebenaran itu terungkap lewat hal yang tak terduga. Ia secara tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ayahnya dan wanita itu yang begitu mesra. Tapi ia terlambat, tak mungkin ia berbicara ketika keputusan penting itu telah dibuat.

Di malam kepergian ibunya. Naruto pergi ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Di dekatilah ayunan di taman itu dan didudukinya. Dengan sebuah bir kaleng dan rokok milik ayahnya yang sebelumnya ia ambil, ia lalu meyalakan rokok itu sambil sesekali meminum bir yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya.

Ia berpikir jika minum bir dan merokok bisa melupakan sejenak hal yang ingin dilupakannya. Itu memang benar, namun, satu hal yang pasti, itu hanya sementara. Semua hal yang ingin dilupakan pasti akan kembali jika kita belum benar-benar menerimanya.

Jika kita benar-benar ingin melupakan, kita harus menerima. Setelah kita menerima hal yang ingin kita lupakan, kita pasti bisa melupakan. Atau justru melihatnya dengan sebuah perspektif baru yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikir.

Dengan mata sendu dan hisapan rokok yang mulai intens, Naruto menikmati malam yang mulai meninggi.

 _Kau peluk aku dengan hangat. Malaikat tanpa sayap yang kupanggil Mama. Genggaman tanganmu begitu erat. Begitu nyaman dan juga hangat._

 _Dan kini, setiap mataku terpejam. Akan ada wajahmu dan semua lullaby masa silam._

XX

Sambil menutup matanya, Naruto merasakan sensasi keras yang ditimbulkan tar menelusup ke dalam rongga paru-parunya. Meredakan sedikit rasa sakit akibat ledakan yang terasa di sekujur tubuhnya, atau itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Tak pernah sedikitpun terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk menjalani kehidupan nomaden seperti ini. Serta bahaya kematian yang mengincar nyawanya setiap saat. Ia selalu berpikir untuk mejalani kehidupan normal seperti kebanyakan orang. Mengalami masa sekolah yang menyenangkan, masa kuliah yang menantang, masa kerja yang menguras tenaga dan... menikah.

Ya, menikah. Hal yang... hampir saja terlaksana.

Ia lalu merasakan kehangatan merasuki dadanya. Kehangatan yang terasa, setiap kali melihat gambaran wanita berambut pirang pucat yang berkelebatan di otaknya. Dan tanpa sadar, ia bergumam dalam hati. _Aku rindu padamu._

"Sial!" teriak Shikamaru.

Teriakan itu membuat Naruto segera menoleh. Ia lihat Shikamaru berusaha bangkit dari posisinya yang terbaring namun tak berhasil, ia kembali terbaring.

Ia kesal dengan kondisi badannya yang benar-benar lemas. Bahkan untuk duduk sekalipun ia tak mampu. Ia lalu menengok ke kiri dan kanan.

"Apa ada yang masih hidup?" tanya Shikamaru.

Tak ada jawaban. Namun tak lama, sebatang rokok melayang ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Ia menggerakan lehernya dan mencoba melihat ke arah datangnya lemparan itu. Dengan pandangan yang samar-samar ia melihat sosok di pojok ruangan.

"Siapa itu?!" tanya Shikamaru setengah berteriak.

Ia tak boleh mengendorkan sedikit pun kewaspadaannya. Di saat seperti ini, sekali kau lengah, maka kau akan berakhir. Tentu, ia tak ingin berakhir menjadi hidangan penutup dan membuatnya tidak bisa mencapai tujuannya.

Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang tersisa, ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya dan menjadikannya tumpuan untuk bangkit. Meskipun sedikit bergetar, tangannya akhirnya bisa menumpu ke lantai dan membuat tubuhnya bisa duduk.

"Uzumaki-san, kau kah itu?!" tanya Shikamaru. Ia lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang melihat dengan kurang jelas sambil menggeleng ke kiri dan kanan. Ia sesekali memicingkan mata ke sosok yang tadi melempar itu.

"Ya, ini aku," jawab Naruto serak.

Shikamaru mulai bangkit dan berjalan dengan ringkih ke arah Naruto. Ia pandangi dari kejauhan penampilan Naruto yang kusut dan acak-acakan. Matanya yang terpejam. Hisapan rokoknya yang dalam. Wajah yang begitu tenang –atau mungkin pasrah.

Setelah beberapa langkah, ia kini ada di sebelah Naruto. Dengan sedikit menjatuhkan tubuhnya, ia lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kukira, rokokmu habis?"

Tanpa membuka mata, Naruto menjawab, "Aku menemukannya."

"Beruntung sekali kau bisa menemukan rokok di saat seperti ini. Memangnya, dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kantong baju seseorang," singkat Naruto.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan. Air mata sedikit keluar dari sudut matanya. "Sepertinya, kata 'menemukan' sudah bergeser makna."

"Tak peduli, aku bukan ahli bahasa," singkat Naruto.

Satu per satu survivor yang pingsan mulai terbangun ketika Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang berbincang. Melihat itu, mereka berdua lalu bergegas untuk membantu para survivor -meskipun kondisi mereka berdua juga terlihat harus dibantu.

Diantara para survivor itu, ada yang langsung muntah ketika melihat keadaan yang tidak seharusnya dilihat.

"Jangan lihat sekeliling, fokus saja pada orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul," perintah Shikamaru.

Survivor perempuan itu pun menurut dan tidak melihat ke sekelilingnya. Namun ia tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh dengan cukup keras. Setelah ia lihat apa yang membuatnya tersandung, ia langsung berteriak sekuat tenaga. "Ahh...!"

Rupanya, benda yang membuat survivor perempuan itu tersandung adalah sebuah kepala Eater. Shikamaru yang melihat itu langsung bergegas memapahnya dan bergerak dengan cepat ke arah kerumunan. Wajah perempuan itu benar-benar pucat dan tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rasa keterkejutan yang luar biasa, benar-benar telah membungkamnya.

Kini, para survivor mulai berkumpul dan membuat lingkaran. Mereka mulai membicarakan langkah yang akan diambil selanjutnya. Naruto dan Shikamaru menyempil diantara kerumunan itu dan khidmat mendengarkan.

Seorang pria dengan kumis tebal membuka suara, "Aku mendengar desas-desus tentang sebuah tempat penampungan yang aman di kota sebelah."

Pria itu kemudian membetulkan letak ikat pinggangnya yang kurang pas, lalu sedikit membungkuk dan membersihkan celana jeans hitamnya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu. Setelah selesai, ia lalu kembali ke posisinya semula dan memandang ke arah orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Apa anda yakin?" tanya seorang pria berjas dengan ragu. Ia mengerutkan alisnya sambil menopang dagu. Dari pakaiannya, ia terlihat seperti seorang salary-man dengan umur yang ada di kisaran tiga puluh akhir.

"Ya, kita harus benar-benar yakin. Jika tidak, kejadian seperti sekarang, bisa saja terjadi lagi," kata seorang wanita menimpali. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Mungkin ia tak pernah berpikir akan melewati kejadian seperti ini. Kejadian yang sebelumnya hanya bisa dibayangkannya, kini tersaji langsung dihadapannya. Benar-benar sebuah kondisi yang membuat nalarnya jungkir balik.

Si pria dengan kumis tebal menghela nafas panjang. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Itu hanya desas-desus, tak ada jaminan," ia lalu mendekap dirinya sendiri, "lagipula, disini kita sudah tak bisa bertahan. Para Eater sudah mengetahui lokasi ini."

Cahaya mata pria berkumis tebal itu terlihat redup. Ia seperti telah kehilangan hal yang penting dari dirinya –keinginan bertahan hidup.

Perbincangan demi perbincangan untuk menentukan rencana selanjutnya terus bergulir. Kini, para survivor sepakat untuk pergi ke kota sebelah dan berharap disana memang benar-benar ada tempat yang aman.

Rombongan itu berjumlah kurang-lebih lima belas orang. Setelah bersiap-siap, mereka lalu bergegas pergi dari gedung itu dan mencari rute yang paling aman. Seperti yang kita tahu, Eater bukanlah mahluk nokturnal. Ia sama seperti manusia, ia bisa bergerak bebas di siang maupun malam hari tanpa terkena dampak apapun. Ia tak akan terbakar, jika terkena sinar matahari ataupun juga takut oleh bawang putih. Ia bukan _vampire_ –yang sampai sekarang masih diragukan keberadaannya.

Untuk mencegah serangan, rombongan itu lalu mempersenjatai diri mereka dengan barang seadanya yang bisa mereka temukan. Ada yang membawa besi bekas; tabung pemadam kebakaran; serta banyak alat lain yang tersebar di dekat mereka.

Setelah dirasa siap, mereka lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan mengerikan itu. Meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan yang akan mereka ingat sampai tua nanti –jika mereka cukup beruntung untuk selamat.

Sebuah lorong yang cukup gelap dan panjang, terhampar di hadapan mereka. Ruangan-ruangan gelap, berada di samping kiri dan kanan lorong itu.

Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan di barisan depan bersama beberapa orang. Mereka lirik arah kiri dan kanan dengan intens. Sambil sesekali membuka pintu ruangan dan mengeceknya, mereka berjalan dengan ritme yang cukup cepat.

"Kurasa para Eater itu sudah ketakutan terlebih dahulu, " seru seseorang dari arah belakang kemudian diikuti suara tawanya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!"tegur orang di sampingnya. "kau bisa membuat kita ketahuan."

"Maaf, aku hanya mencoba membuat diriku berani."

Perbincangan kedua orang itu cukup keras hingga bisa terdengar sampai di hanya bisa memperhatikan kedua orang itu tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Perkataan orang kedua itu ada benarnya. Jika kita terlalu gaduh, bukan tidak mungkin kita akan kembali diincar oleh Eater-Eater itu.

Keheningan kembali melingkupi rombongan itu. Hanya ada helaan nafas dan langkah kaki yang terdengar. Debar jantung setiap orang terasa dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali melewati sebuah ruangan.

Si pria berkumis tebal yang berjalan di depan memberi aba-aba untuk berhenti. Tak jauh di depan mereka, tepat di sebelah kiri, terdengar sedikit suara yang mencurigakan.

Anggota rombongan saling pandang satu sama lain. Dalam pandangan itu penuh keraguan dan ketakutan.

Naruto menggenggam pemukulnya dengan erat. Ia tak tahu kapan mahluk menjijikan itu akan keluar. Kadar kewaspadaannya meningkat, matanya berpindah dari sudut ke sudut.

Si pria berkumis tebal mengajak dua orang untuk menemaninya memeriksa ruangan itu. Mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati dan penuh perhatian. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang senjata untuk melindungi diri.

Setelah beberapa langkah, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan ruangan yang mencurigakan itu. Bukan hanya tiga orang itu yang berdebar-debar, namun, semua anggota rombongan merasakan hal yang sama.

Si pria berkumis tebal memegang gagang pintu dengan tangan kiri dan membukanya dengan hati-hati. Dengan posisi badan menyamping sambil bersender ke pintu, ia kemudian masuk dengan perlahan. Dengan kode matanya, ia memberitahu kedua rekannya untuk mengikuti.

Anggota rombongan yang lain melihat dengan jantung berdebar. Seorang ibu yang berada di tengah rombongan, mendekap putrinya dengan erat. Bayang-bayang mengerikan sebelumnya, berkelebatan dalam pikirannya. Ketakutan-ketakutan akan eater yang mungkin muncul dari balik ruangan itu dan memangsa mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama, tiga orang itu lalu muncul dan memberi isyarat untuk maju. Rombongan itu lalu bergerak kembali.

"Apa yang ada di dalam?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tak ada yang aneh," jawabnya. Ia lalu keluar dan mendekati Shikamaru yang berdiri di luar ruangan. Dua orang rekannya masih terdiam di muka pintu.

"Oh... begitu, baguslah," singkat Shikamaru.

"Ahh...!" teriakan terdengar keras. Teriakan itu rupanya berasal dari rekan si kumis tebal yang berdiri paling belakang. Ia diseret dan dibawa ke atas langit-langit.

Rekan si kumis tebal yang lain terdiam untuk sejenak. Ia terkejut, ketika melihat temannya tiba-tiba diseret dan dibawa ke atas langit. Ketika memperhatikan langit-langit, keringat dingin seketika mengucur dari pelipisnya, matanya membulat dengan penuh.

Si kumis tebal yang berdiri tak jauh darinya langsung datang menghampiri, ia tak kalah terkejut. Di atas terdapat gerombolan eater yang banyak. Mereka menempel di dinding layaknya laba-laba. Mereka berjalan dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Matanya lebih merah dari yang selama ini mereka lihat.

Tubuh kedua orang itu bergetar tak mampu bergerak. Mereka seolah melihat kematian melambai mesra pada mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru yang berdiri di sebelah mereka. Ia melihat kedua orang itu hanya terdiam. Tapi, saat ia melihat arah pandangan mereka, akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang membuat mereka berdua terdiam.

"Lari...!" teriak Shikamaru. Membuat kedua orang itu sadar dan mengikutinya. Anggota rombongan yang lain pun ikut lari mengikuti ketiga orang itu. Tak berapa lama, eater-eater yang seperti laba-laba itu keluar dari ruangan dan menampakan dirinya. Mereka bergerak dengan cara menempel di dinding, persis seperti laba-laba. Yang membedakannya hanyalah mereka tak memiliki kaki atau tangah sebanyak laba-laba.

Anggota rombongan berlarian dengan panik. Lebar lorong yang tak begitu besar membuat ruang gerak mereka menjadi terbatas.

"Cepat! Cepat!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang. Ia mendorong-dorong orang yang ada di depannya dengan kasar. Ia tak mau jika menjadi santapan dari eater-eater itu. Masih banyak tujuan yang harus dicapainya untuk saat ini.

Seorang wanita terjatuh karena dorongan di belakangnya. Ia lalu terinjak-injak dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika melihat gerombolan eater yang menempel di dinding dan bergerak ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Tolong, tolong aku," pintanya lirih. Tapi orang-orang terlalu sibuk dengan keselamatannya sendiri. Untuk sejenak, pandangannya bertemu dengan pria yang tadi mendorong dari belakang. Wanita tersebut menatap dalam. _Tolong aku._

Tapi pria itu tak menggubris dan terus saja berlari menyelamatkan dirinya.

Karakter seseorang bisa terlihat ketika dihadapkan pada dua kondisi. Yaitu ketika ia dihadapkan pada situasi yang menekan seperti sekarang. Atau saat berada di alam bebas. Opsi pertama mungkin akan jarang kita temui, namun opsi kedua, sepertinya sering kita alami.

Di alam bebas, kau akan menemukan karakter seseorang itu seperti apa. Apakah itu pengecut, tukang mengeluh, gampang menyerah ataupun pemberani dan berjiwa pemimpin. Dan saat kau bisa melihat seseorang dengan utuh, maka kau akan bisa memutuskan jenis pertemanan apa yang akan kau miliki.

Wanita itu menutup mata lalu tersenyum.

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang berada di barisan depan menoleh ke arah belakang. Mereka heran eater-eater itu berhenti untuk sejenak. Merek bergerombol di lantai dan seperti memperebutkan sesuatu.

Mata Naruto membulat. Giginya bergemeletuk. Ia lihat potongan-potongan tubuh berceceran saling diperebutkan. Ia terdiam dan hendak mendatangai eater itu.

"Jangan," bisik Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba gerombolan eater lainnya mulai mengejar kembali. Naruto dan Shikamaru terpaksa bergerak kembali. Sebagian anggota gerombolan yang lainnya sudah ada di depan. Ia, Shikamaru dan beberapa orang lainnya sedikit tertinggal di bagian belakang.

Sesekali Naruto menoleh ke arah korban tadi. Ia tersentak kaget ketika melihat korban tadi sudah tidak ada dan hanya menyisakan eater-eater yang hendak bergerak lagi. Ia tak kalah kaget ketika melihat ada dua eater di samping kiri dan kanan langit-langit.

Mata merahnya membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Taring-taring tajam terlihat diantara mulutnya yang terkatup.

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai terjun bebas di pelipisnya. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa lorong ini benar-benar panjang dan seperti tanpa akhir. Ia lirik ke arah Shikamaru yang berlari di sebelahnya. Kondisinya tak jauh berbeda. Ia lirik dua orang yang ada di belakangnya. Sama. Bahkan mereka jauh lebih kepayahan dibanding dirinya.

Ia lirik lagi eater di belakangnya. Hilang?

Ia heran. Kemana eater-eater itu pergi.

"Merunduk Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru. Badannya terhempas jatuh bersama Shikamaru. Kedua eater yang tadi ada di belakang, rupanya telah berada tepat di samping Naruto.

Mereka tersungkur dan menabrak dinding.

Dua eater itu memecah empat orang disana menjadi dua sisi. Yang pertama sisi Naruto dan Shikamaru, yang kedua adalah sisi dua orang lainnya yang terletak di belakang.

Kedua eater itu langsung memecah menjadi dua sisi dan mengincar mangsanya masing-masing.

Shikamaru yang melihat itu pun bergegas untuk bergerak kembali. Ia tarik Naruto yang masih setengah sadar karena terbentur.

"Ayo, cepat, ini bukan saatnya tidur!"

Meski masih setengah sadar, tapi Naruto mengikuti instingnya dan berlari bersama Shikamaru.

Eater itu menempel lagi di dinding dan mengikuti mereka berdua dengan cukup cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk eater itu agar bisa berada di samping mangsanya.

Eater itu menggeram dengan keras sebelum akhirnya melompat ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru langsung menyabetkan kapak yang dipegangnya sekuat tenaga ke arah kepala eater itu. Tapi sungguh tak diduga, eater itu seperti bisa memprediksi arah serangan Shikamaru. Ia akhirnya bisa lolos tanpa terluka sedikit pun dan beralih ke dinding sebelah kiri.

Ia kembali menggeram dan mencoba mengincar Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat ini, memegang pemukulnya sekuat tenaga. Ia tak boleh melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti Shikamaru.

Eater itu melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jauh lebih cepat daripada saat ia mengincar Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang melihat ini benar-benar terkejut. Naruto tak sempat untuk mengayunkan pemukulnya, begitu pula Shikamaru. Mereka akhirnya langsung menjatuhkan diri ke depan dan membuat eater itu meleset.

Suara berisik terdengar dari belakang. Kedua mata Naruto membulat dengan sempurna ketika melihat gerombolan eater yang menempel di dinding dan menuju ke arahnya. Dengan terseok-seok, Naruto dan Shikamaru berusaha bangkit dan lari kembali. Eater yang tadi mengincar mereka, kini bergerak kembali.

Suara keras terdengar di ujung lorong. Suara itu terdengar seperti deru mobil.

Naruto dan Shikamaru mencuri-curi pandang ke arah suara itu berasal sambil tetap memperhatikan eater yang sedang bergerak ke arah mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya yakin.

Itu adalah sebuah mobil bak terbuka dengan beberapa orang yang ada di atasnya. Mereka melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua seperti memiliki energi lagi untuk berlari lebih cepat. Keduanya bertatapan, lalu tersenyum.

"Ahh...!" teriak Shikamaru. Ia lalu terjatuh. Naruto tersentak kaget.

Eater yang tadi mengejar kini berhasil menarik Shikamaru. Naruto tak tinggal diam. Ia lalu memukul kepala eater itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Eater itu terjengkang ke arah belakang.

Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia tarik Shikamaru dan berusaha berlari kembali.

Eater yang terjengkang itu bangkit lagi dan berusaha mengejar. Tapi ia tak sendirian. Beberapa eater laba-laba lainnya ikut pula mengejar.

Jantung Naruto dan Shikamaru bekerja begitu keras.

Ujung lorong itu mulai terlihat. Disana adalah sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan pintu yang di ujungnya terdapat mobil bak terbuka tersebut.

Dua eater kini ada di kiri dan kanan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Mereka menggeram keras. Naruto dan Shikamaru yang melihat ini sudah tahu. Jika menggeram, berarti akan menyerang.

Naruto dan Shikamaru menggenggam senjata masing-masing dengan keras. Kali ini tak ada kata gagal. Eater itu melompat secara bersamaan.

"Sekarang!" teriak mereka berdua.

Naruto langsung memukul kepala eater yang mengincarnya dengan keras. Membuat eater itu terbanting ke dinding. Sebuah pukulan _home run_ yang sempurna.

Shikamaru pun tak kalah cepat dengan Naruto. Ia sabet kepala eater yang menngincarnya dan membuat kepala eater itu menganga dengan sempurna. Eater itu tersungkur dengan kepala yang berlumuran darah.

Belum habis mereka menghela nafas, eater-eater lainnya datang dan mencoba memangsa mereka. Naruto dan Shikamaru kembali bergerak dengan rasa lelah yang begitu terasa.

Suara keras terdengar dan membuat salah satu eater terjengkang ke belakang.

Setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama. Di atas mobil yang mereka tuju, rupanya ada seorang pria berambut perak yang menggunakan sniper dan merobohkan eater-eater yang mengejarnya.

"Cepat! Cepat!" teriak suara beberapa orang dari atas mobil.

Setelah berlari beberapa lama, mereka akhirnya bisa sampai di atas mobil itu. Mereka panjat mobil itu kemudian terlentang dengan nafas tinggal satu-satu.

"Tolong kami!" teriak Shikamaru.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Maafin, ratingnya dinaikin jadi M, soalnya banyak adegan potong-potongan terus bunuh-bunuhan sadis. Terus adegan lainnya yang kayaknya gak pantas buat semua umur.

Gimana chapter dua ini, ada yang kurang? jelek? saran? review atau PM aja ya...

See you next chapter :D (semoga sekarang agak cepetan, hehe).


End file.
